Heroes
You might be looking for Ascended Heroes. Heroes, along with Monsters, are battle units found in PvP and PvE. Since v2.9.0.0 Patch, maxed legendary heroes can be ascended. There are 65 heroes (16 commons, 20 rares, 29 legendaries) and all of them are divided into six classes of heroes, depending on how you obtain them: # Chest heroes, by opening Treasure Chests or Hero Chest # Premium heroes, by purchasing One-Time Offer in the Shop with 50, 100, or 200 Kreds # Special heroes, by spending Universe Marbles in the Shop. # Story heroes, by completing every 5 quests with all 3 objectives done # Season heroes, rewarded when a Season ends. # Event heroes, received depending on the event. All heroes (James excluded) can be leveled up by using Prana Gems in the Hero Manager section, while Chest heroes can be also level up by obtaining them repeatedly from the chest. Especially, all Quests heroes and Event heroes can be upgrade by using both Prana Gems or Cosmic Coins at the same ratio. For each level, the hero will receive n'' points distributed to his/her HP and Attack proportionally. ''n is equal to 1, 2, and 6 for common, rare, and legendary, respectively. Currently, the max level can be upgraded is 99, while the highest level is 1,000 (commons only). Every hero always has a skill. Skill effects stack if two or more effects are in the same sequence. Skills are only active while your hero is alive (if he perishes, his skills do not affect the remaining monsters). There are currently 13 skill types: *'PIERCE': Attacks entire row for 100% damage. *'AREA OF EFFECT': Deal x'' damage to enemies ''before ''every turn. *'STRENGTHENING': Multiplies own damage by ''x after every turn. *'BUFF': Damage multiplied by 1.2x, where x'' is the number of monsters behind the hero. *'DEFENSE': All allied monsters +''x armor (receive x'' less damage). **'ELEMENTAL': Monsters of one element gain +''x armor. *'BUFF': All allied monsters +''x'' attack (deal x'' more damage). **'ELEMENTAL': Monsters of one element gain +''x attack. *'HEALING': Heal all allied monsters by x'' ''after ''every turn. *'EXTRA': All monsters receive +''x attack AND +''x'' armor. *'PURITY': Double attack against the same elemental type (as well as normal elemental effects). *'CHARGE': Gains +''x'' attack after every turn. *'RAINBOW': +50 attack when there is at least one creature of each element alive, not including itself. *'BAN': Halves own HP after every attack. *'BOOM': Deals x% attack after dying. *'RICOCHET': x% attack bounces to the next target. *'DARK SHIELD': Monsters have +1 armor every 9 hero levels. *'DARK STRENGTH': Monsters have +1 attack every 9 hero levels. *'DARK POWER': Monsters have +1 attack AND'' armor every 9 hero levels. '''Note: '''For Dark Shield/Strength/Power, the effect increases ''at each multiple of 9, meaning that it has no effect for hero levels 1-8. Heroes The following stats are for Level 1 and Level 99. More stats and the calculations to get them are available on the Hero statistic page. There are six classes of heroes, differentiated by how you obtain them: Premium heroes are powerful heroes obtained buying the one-time offers in exchange for Kreds. Lady of Twilight, for example, is Common but has the same stats relative to Faefyr, which is a Rare. Tiny is a Rare but is slightly stronger than Rei, a Legendary hero. Nebra is undefinable, as it is the strongest base legendary hero in the game. These heroes can be leveled as of game version 2.6.1.0. Special heroes are bear a resemblance to Premium heroes, the only difference is being bought with Universe Marbles in the Shop instead of Kreds. There are 3 special heroes currently available and they are named after the Cosmos Quest's developers. The term "Special" says it all, which making them are the only heroes that have animation and own very special and unique skills while other heroes don't. Chest heroes can be obtained from the Chest spinner or Hero chest. They are divided into species. For example, Hunter, Shaman, and Alpha are the common, rare, and legendary 'Caveman' heroes. The same exist for Human, Prostheticman, Geneticman, Robot, Posthuman, Entity, Primordial, and seer. It is likely that successive updates will include new Chest heroes from the remaining Species. These heroes are mid-tier compared to Premium and Story heroes, although more recent releases have shown increases in relative power and skill. The cap for these heroes is level 99. Story heroes are obtained by completing one page of five quests. You must complete all 3 levels for each quest. There are 11 heroes currently: four common heroes and seven rare heroes. It's difficult to categorize them correctly. Their power increases with the quest level. The first common hero is paragonable to a Kodama (A1). The next two heroes have the same stats respectively of Alux (E2) and the Dakuwaqa (W2) while the third one has 2 more HP than a Harpy (A2). Story heroes can be level with both Prana Gems and Cosmic Coins. Season heroes are obtained after a season ends. There are 3 heroes currently and each one of them is based on your Tournament Ranking, which the higher your ranking, the better hero stats. So far, all three season heroes are legendary, although the higher ranked hero has slightly better stats than the lower rank. Event heroes release on a holiday or an anniversary. To receive event heroes, you have to earn a specific amount of Universe Marbles to get one of them. They are slightly stronger than other classes and they can be level with Cosmic Coins as the same as Story Heroes. Hero Sort This is an option which you can freely adjust sorting method in Options. Those methods are alphabetical, level, life, damage, rarity, element, strength, species. Strength is calculated based on the formula: * Trivia * Currently, all Fire Quest Heroes are male/masculine while all Water Quest Heroes are female/feminine. * As of now, all Tournament Heroes sport wings. ** Season 3 Reward heroes are called Valkyries. * Koldís is confirmed to be hermaphroditic/transgender.https://twitter.com/Gaia_Byte/status/935845626306351104 * GaiaByte confirmshttps://www.kongregate.com/forums/910715/topics/929214?page=1 https://twitter.com/Gaia_Byte/status/922266245893935104 that the fans are allowed to make their bios for each Hero. * Each heroes has at least been shown in the Species section in some way. ** Caveman: Hunter (His shape is at least similar) ** Human: Carl (Carl's scuba diving suit at least comes from the appropriate age as the classical industrial clothing) ** Prostheticman: Rei (Her arms, hair, and headgear are clearly the same as the picture) ** Geneticman: Faefyr (Faefyr has similar body structure, hair, and clothing to the Geneticman shown) ** Robot: T4URUS (It's basically the Robot with less bulky build) ** Posthuman: Aeris (SImilar body shape) ** Entity: Geror (Similar color palettes) ** Primordial: Erebus (Similar color palettes) ** Seer: Xarth (The circle in the middle) ** Guardian: Hama (Similar body shape and color palettes) References Patch History See Also *God's Miracles *Shop *Hero statistic *World Boss